Talk:Soothing Images
I think the description is wrong (it doesn't match other GW sites) but I don't have the skill myself to check. --Fyren 07:23, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :Just checked the description on my mesmer, it's fine. (phew, replying to an old note) —Aranth 19:22, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::When that comment was added, the article didn't say "and all adjacent foes." --68.142.14.34 20:56, 4 July 2006 (CDT) This skill is extremely irritating on my Paragon. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 13:57, 29 January 2007 (CST) Im getting this casted on me by a single mirage iboga and it is lasting 40+ seconds. I have him targeted and don't see him casting it again. THATS *expletive* Annoying... bug? ubernoober :Mantra of Persistence –Ichigo724 22:56, 28 February 2007 (CST) There is also a Skill Trainer called Dau offering Soothing Images in the Mouth of Torment - 07.06.2007 CET Easily recongnized ? Don't those Birthday Cupcakes cause similar animation ? I mean those butterflies and flowers. --Aozora 13:12, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :HOLY CRAP IS THAT WHERE THE BUTTERFLIES COME FROM?! I saw someone with butterflies and when I tried to explain it people thought I was crazy! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:13, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::Lmao. one more reason to make a female mesmer and not a male one.--» Life Infusion«T» 22:49, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::::One ''more? Where are the other reasons? As a Male Mesmer focusing on Illusion, I am insulted! =O Zulu Inuoe 22:24, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Looney Tunes Obviously not a reference, but the icon reminds me when Bugs would flex and it would just flop down and dangle. 99.242.129.186 04:41, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Hero Bug? Are monk heroes bugged when it comes to removing this hex? I've tried all of mine and none will remove it, no matter what the hex removal skill is. Is it the heroes or is the hex just hard to remove? --Valandil D 14:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Monsters are pretty good at spamming this (it only has 5r eh). However: In general, hexes that don't cause direct harm tend to stick for ages to my experience. Heroes always find it particularly funny to leave my Paragon silenced :( --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :No hex is "harder" to remove than any other, it's just that the hero/henchman AI has certain priorities defined about removing them. What I've observed is that hexes that deal damage have highest priority, then hexes that cause health degen, then anything else that actually "harms" you. Hexes that don't harm you in any way (like Soothing Images or Imagined Burden) will be ignored. —Dr Ishmael 15:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is, of course, retarded. Should give Vocal Minority on paragons, Soothing Images on people with adrenaline skills, and any of the slowing hexes on someone with a melee weapon a HIGH priority. Cause, you know... they make you worthless? Well, maybe not as drastic for the slowing ones, but you need a third, ya know? --Gimmethegepgun 23:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup I know exactly where you're coming from on the Paragon front, I've been doing DoA a fair bit lately and heroes just won't remove it unless I micromanage them, and THEN they might see it and remove it thereafter, which I find rather strange behaviour. And yeh silenced para's are absolutely worthless. I've been asking real monks if they've gotten enough hex removal to combat this and Vocal Minority which is a real PITA. It's becoming more clear to me that monks aren't too familiar with the role of Imbagon's in a team... but I digress. But thanks for the clarification of the hero's prioritising of hexes and removal in combat, that makes a bit of sense now. --Valandil D 03:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC)